


I love you like a table

by toyeetornottoyeet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, They are in love sorry ://, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyeetornottoyeet/pseuds/toyeetornottoyeet
Summary: Christine and Michael want to proclaim their love for Jeremy on Valentine’s Day.





	I love you like a table

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Drabble for a sweet Valentine’s Day thingy

It was Valentine’s Day and Jeremy had no idea what he was gonna do for Michael and Christine.

So there Jeremy was sitting in class trying to work but he couldn’t focus. He heard a beep that indicated there were announcements.. but that wasn’t the case here.  
He heard the first couple beats to a song and he immediately knew which one it was, it was his favourite song, ‘I Love you Like a Table’ from waitress.  
“Why would the school be playing waitress on the announcements?” He thought.  
He turned around to look at the rest of the class to see if they were confused too,  
He looked over to Jenna and Brooke, who were staring right at him, smiling like crazy. But they quickly looked down when they noticed he was looking at him.  
“Wait-“ he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks,  
“Is this a-“

I will express this if I’m able..

The classroom door swung open revealing Michael and Christine, who were holding flowers, chocolates, and a big pac man ghost plush.  
They ran over to Jeremy’s desk and sung  
“We love you like a table!!!”  
Jeremy covered his face trying to hide how hard he was blushing,  
Christine put her leg on his desk and showed it off as she sang,  
“My legs were carved for you!!!”  
Michael pretended to faint as Christine caught him as he sang,  
“I love you like a table!!”  
Jeremy got up and hugged them, Michael squeezed him and Christine gave him a smooch on the cheek.  
“I love you guys so much..” Jeremy said shoving his face into Michael's neck.  
“We love you too Jer Bear!!” Christine said joining the hug.

Jeremy loves his boyfriend and girlfriend.

——————oOo———————

“We need to do something for Jeremy on Valentine’s Day.” Michael stated, and Christine nodded.  
“We do.” She said.  
“Okay so, what should we do?” Michael asked.  
“Definitely make a huge entrance.” Christine stated, Michael nodded.  
They sat in silence until Christine almost fell off her bed and said,  
“We should serenade him!!!”  
“Chris you’re a genius!!”  
Michael gasped and tackled Christine with smooches.  
Christine giggled and gave him a quick smooch but then gasped loudly and dramatically, she shoved Michael off of her.  
“Ow..” Michael said, rubbing his arm.  
“Shit sorry babes, but I just had a really good idea!”  
“Ooo tell me!” Michael said.  
“We could sing his favourite song from waitress, it’s a love song!!” Christine sad in a sing-songy voice.  
“What’s the song called?” Michael asked.  
“I love you like a table.” Christine smiled,  
Michael burst out laughing and managed to breath out a:  
“He- I- wha- why????”  
“I don’t know!” Christine giggled,  
“Wanna listen to it?”  
“Yes please.” Michael said.  
They listened to the song and Michael kept laughing while Christine dramatically sang the lyrics.  
“Okay so we should break into his classroom and sing to him.” Christine said after the song was done.  
“You.. want.. to.. break into.. his class??” Michael asked.  
“Yeah of course, that’s a pretty huge entrance if I do say myself.” Christine says and Michael nods.

 

“Come on let’s buy our boyfriend some sappy shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I love these three :’)


End file.
